


Tried Everything

by uniquepov



Series: H/D LDWS Round 2 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Week 2: Gregory's Unctuous Unction<br/>
Required word count: 200 to 400 words</p><p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0001caqx/">
    <img/></a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tried Everything

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.  
> 
> 
> I was lucky enough to participate in [](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/) 's H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing Round Two challenge! I survived until the final three, when I lost to the worthy [](http://r-grayjoy.livejournal.com/profile)[**r_grayjoy**](http://r-grayjoy.livejournal.com/) and [](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/profile)[**winterstorrm**](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/), who went on to the final round. It was a wonderful experience and I made a lot of new friends. I'm finally getting around to posting my offerings. Enjoy!

Pansy took the proffered vial from the brown-haired witch. “Are you sure about this, Granger?”

Hermione sighed. “We’ve tried everything to convince them. If this doesn’t work, we’ll have to resort to love potions.”

***

“Good evening, Potter,” Pansy cooed, sidling up to him at the bar, where he was surreptitiously staring in Malfoy’s direction.

Harry looked down at her in surprise. “Parkinson,” he greeted stiffly.

Undeterred, she motioned to the bartender. After deftly pouring the contents of Hermione’s vial into one of the glasses, she handed it to Harry with a bright smile.

“Come on, Potter, we all hate these Ministry functions. Have a drink,” she said, clinking their glasses together before taking a large sip of her own.

Harry frowned at his glass before shrugging and taking a large swallow. Almost instantly, he shivered, his eyes glazing over just slightly.

She smirked. “Cheers, Potter.” Pansy clinked glasses again and watched with satisfaction as he took another deep gulp. Waiting another moment, she then leaned in to murmur in his ear, “Look, Harry, you and I are mates, right?”

“Of course we are,” he agreed readily. “ _Best_ mates, forever.”

Harry missed the eye roll Pansy gave, as he tried to catch another glimpse of Draco in the crowd.

“I know you’re attracted to Draco. You should go for it.”

“D’you reckon?” Harry’s tongue darted out and licked his suddenly-dry lips. “Seems a bit suicidal, to me.”

“Not a bit. I know for a fact that Draco _wants_ you to ask him out.”

“Really?” Harry asked uncertainly. “H-He does?” He searched the throng of people and found Draco, lounging elegantly against the bar on the other side of the room.

“He told me so himself.”

Brow furrowed, Harry watched as Draco conversed with someone he didn’t recognise. “I don’t know…”

“Merlin’s beard, are you Harry Potter or not? You defeated the Dark Lord! You can ask a Malfoy to dinner!”

“You know, you’re right.” Harry set down his drink and made his way toward Draco.

“You can trust me, Harry! I wouldn’t steer you wrong,” she called after him with a devious smile. He gave a vague wave in answer, already focused on his target.

She shot Hermione – who was seated in a hidden alcove – a shared look of understanding. Nodding to the other witch, Pansy turned back to the bar and ordered herself another drink.  



End file.
